<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Harry Potter and the White Wolf of Rivia by Otaku_girl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22376635">Harry Potter and the White Wolf of Rivia</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otaku_girl/pseuds/Otaku_girl'>Otaku_girl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Cannon, Angst, Badass, Cannon related, Character Study, Crossover, Crossovers &amp; Fandom Fusions, Daddy Issues, Deviates From Canon, Drabble, Enemies, Falling In Love, Family, Feelings, Feels, Ficlet, Geralt if fucking awesome, Long Lost Family, Malfoy Family, Post-Canon, The Witcher - Freeform, Weapons, i dont even know, tbc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:40:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,334</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22376635</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otaku_girl/pseuds/Otaku_girl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if defeating Voldemort wasn’t enough? In the wake of the death of their leader, dark forces have overrun magical Briton - and are fast encroaching on muggle territory. With his father missing and the Malfoy name in shambles, Draco will do anything to help restore his family name to its former glory - even if that means tracking down Geralt of Rivia himself.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Harry Potter and the White Wolf of Rivia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“How do you know we can trust him?” Calloused fingers grabbed at his sleeve, stopping Draco in his tracks. Sending a pointed look at the now creased cuff, Draco bit back the cutting words that first came to mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We don’t know anything, Potter. You’ll just have to trust me on this one.” Taking a moment to straighten his overcoat, he wished, not for the first time that morning, that he had gone with his typical attire of more formal robes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Needs must.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Green eyes rolled behind thick bottle glasses as Potter snorted. “I can assure you, I am just as excited as you are to be… assisting, on this little endeavour. By all means, be my guest: I would be more than happy to return home and leave you by yourself on this fool’s errand.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If it wasn’t for the still shaky ground that the Malfoy family found themselves on after half a decade spent separating themselves from the last war and their previous patriarch's poor choices, Draco would never have agreed to the Ministry's request. As it was, the Malfoy name no longer held quite the same gravitas it once had. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If you even so much as think of coming out from whatever hole you have crawled into these past years whilst I am still able to hold a wand, Father, I swear I shall make you regret it. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The years following the demise of the Dark Lord had been more trying than any of them had expected. With the death of its leader, the light side had assumed that the dark would once more fall into shambles, leaving behind a mess for them to clear up, sure, but no real lasting damage. None had truly expected the cracks in the very foundation of their society that had begun to show. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without a figurehead, the Death Eaters scattered. Many were rounded up and caught with little fuss, whilst others fought to take up the place left by the once fearsome Dark Lord. There were still at least a dozen high-ranking followers (that the Ministry knew of) that had, for once, taken the smart route and gone into hiding. Few had considered what would happen with Voldemort’s now unbound allies, his captured and twisted dark creatures, not to mention his prisoners of war turned loyal followers. The dark had spread its roots deeper than even they had imagined. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dementors still roamed the magical countryside freely, slowing or downright halting many of the rebuilding efforts in both heavily and sparsely populated areas. With a break in at Gringotts confirmed, many wizarding families had attempted to withdraw previous family heirlooms and assets - with little to no luck. As goblin-wizarding relations broke down, so too did relationships and ongoing treaties with other magical species. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Few outside of Wizarding Britain were pleased with the country’s somewhat... antiquated laws on partial and non-borne creatures, such as halfbreeds and werewolves. When news had reached the continent of what amounted to werewolf concentration camps, as the ministry attempted (with little success) to tell apart those who had supported the dark lord of their own free will, and those who had been coerced. Even as the Ministry insisted that protests surrounding creature-rights were small in scale and largely unattended at best, papers from the continent were calling it a second civil war. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s a fucking shitshow, that’s what it is. Fuck. Why didn’t I take Mother’s advice and leave with her? What’s really left for me here? As it stands, the Malfoy name means nothing - will mean nothing, for generations. Unless… unless we can do something to fix it. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why did they recommend you in the first place?” Potter’s grip - now on his wand arm, fingers digging in painfully against the meat of his palm and delicate bones of his wrist - tightened. “Friend of yours?” He sneered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco could feel himself stiffen. “Something like that. Now are we going to stand out here all evening, or can we perhaps get on with the job at hand? Some of us have better things to be doing with our time.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fiery green eyes met cold grey, as neither refused to be the first to back down. “Follow my lead. I’ll be keeping an eye on you, Malfoy. So much as one wrong move, and I’ll -” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll what?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco’s eyes slid closed, jaw set. Emerald eyes darted to the still closed tavern door, before flicking from side to side. Silhouetted beside the stable off to their right he lent. Potter’s hand twitched towards his wand holster; before Draco could move to stop him, to utter a warning, a knife embedded itself in the arm of his hideous muggle clothing, pinning it to the wall.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Careful not to move either of his hands towards his wand, Draco took a steady step back and away from Potter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m waiting.” The figure took a step forward, his height combined with the breadth of his shoulders making an imposing, hulking shadow fall across the pair. Draco couldn’t help the slight sneer that curled on his lips as the scent of him blew towards them; old sweat, horse, and the metallic copper of blood all mixed together in a foul stench. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s none of your concern.” Draco let his eyes fall shut again as Potter’s childish words filled the courtyard. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s like he’s trying to get us killed. How on earth did he manage to stay alive this long? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about we aren’t rude to strangers with weapons who are, apparently, not afraid to use them, hm?” Draco hissed under his breath. He froze once more as two familiar golden orbs shone in the darkness. He may never have seen them before in person, but he had heard the stories; he knew them as well as he would know his own mother’s face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A low, rumbling laugh could be heard. “You’d best heed your friend here, boy. I won’t ask you again. Why are you here?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s not my friend.” Potter protested, as Draco took a deep, steadying breath. Slowly, he took a step towards the stables. The figure straightened to its full height, squaring its shoulders. He could feel a faint tremor in his hands; it took everything he had not to reach for the safety of his wand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are looking for Geralt of Rivia. My… associate, Lord Potter, brings an offer of a job. A well paying one, he assures.” He gestured carefully in Potter’s direction, unable to force his own silvery-grey eyes from the gold ones before him. They held an unnatural flow, one that even the most fantastical of his mother’s tales — even the darkest of his father’s warnings — hadn’t been able to capture. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not interested. And you? Why are you here?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco took another step forward. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This has to be him. It couldn’t be anyone else. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“I bring news.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well then; get on with it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco could hear a gasp twinned with his own, as Geralt of Rivia finally took the last step needed to bring him into the light. Dark clothes comprised of more stains, fluids, and tears than they were of fabric at this point - did little to hide his unnaturally pale skin. His hair, while unkempt, held the clear, signature platinum blonde tone few wizarding families were known for. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fucking hell.” Draco didn’t spare Potter a second thought, as he locked eyes with the infamous Witcher. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, I don’t think I caught your name.” Geralt’s low growl did little to steady Draco’s nerves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am Draco, of the House Malfoy, acting Lord of my line until such a time that the wizard formerly known as Lucious Abraxas Malfoy can be brought to justice for his crimes against our world. I am here to formally rescind the disinheritance of Geralt, once known as Geralt Scorpius Malfoy, and to invite him once more to share in the honour and glory of our most ancient house. We come here to ask for your help, Uncle Geralt. Please. We... I, need your help.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Authors notes: If you liked it, let me know, and I may continue this. I really want to play with more Geralt fics, but I’m not feeling the Witcher universe (I love it, but I want to see Geralt in crossovers; I can totally see him in Game of Thrones, Lord of the Rings, The Hobbit, even Naruto). I’m open to requests at the min if you’d like to see something specific or more of this.</p><p>I fell in love with Henry Cavill’s portrayal of Geralt. I’ll admit I’m pretty new to the fandom, so any recommendations would be greatly appreciated. I couldn’t find many crossovers with Harry Potter (Geralt could totally be a Malfoy), Game of Thrones (again, could totally be a Targaryen), or Lord of the Rings. </p><p>I’m really in the mood for Geralt/ anyone who isn’t Dandelion at the moment; I’d love to hear any fic recs, or any prompts on what you’d like to read about. I’ve only seen the Netflix adaptation ( so far - the book is on my to read list, and I’ll be watching some Let’s Play’s of Witcher 3 at least) so please don’t request anything with too many spoilers.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>